


Loving You Had Consequences

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Sad Lucy, this was painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: In which Lucy lets Wyatt go.





	Loving You Had Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from the song "Consequences" by Camila Cabello

_Dirty tissues, trust issues_

_Glasses on the sink, they didn't fix you_

_\--------------------------------------------_

"So that's not why you secretly keep a bottle of vodka under your bed?" His words echoed in her head as she attempted to let sleep take her to a place where there was no such thing as heartbreak.

The question had made Lucy's heart stop. She had been so careful. So utterly careful as to not let a single soul know about the hidden treasure she laid below herself when she dreamt. And yet, Flynn figured it out. 

He was trying to help her-that she could see. But, he only made matters worst. Prying for the information was not the way to her heart. That was something Wyatt seemed to understand. 

Wyatt was the only one who  _did_ understand. 

_Little voices in my head_

_secret keeping, stop the bleeding_

_\-------------------------------------------_

She didn't understand. She didn't understand why. Why did she have to lose _him_? After everything that she's already lost....why did the world have to be so cruel?

She sat up in her bed then, unable to control her thoughts. Jiya was sound asleep on the other side of the room; a smile formed delicately on her peaceful face. Lucy pursed her own lips. She hoped Jiya knew just how lucky she was to be loved and in love. To be loved by someone who will always love her. 

Lucy sighed.

She needed a drink.

And she needed company. That would be the only way to get rid of these voices in her head. 

Shaking her head, she reached for the monster under her bed and pushed herself off from where she laid. Trying her hardest not to make a sound, she tip-toed across the dark room, and let herself out.

Soon, she wandered the halls that hummed with electricity and made her way to his door; hesitating before she knocked gently. It opened not that long after and sure enough, there he stood. Garcia Flynn. With a look in his eyes that Lucy was starting to become familiar with.

She frowned at him, holding the bottle high in her hand, and he moved to the side slightly, gesturing for her to come him. 

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Garcia Flynn did understand.

Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound

A steady place to let down my defenses

But loving you had consequences

\-----------------------------------------

She fell asleep there. In his room. Not in the same bed, no, but in the same vulnerable vicinity. He was still asleep when she left in the morning. She didn't want to wake his peaceful slumber- she had already caused him to lose so much of it. 

The door had closed behind her louder than she wanted to, but it seemed that it didn't stir him.

After it had shut, Lucy began to make her way to the bathroom, when suddenly she bumped into a someone-a someone who she'd rather be anyone else.

"Oh. Sorry, Lucy," He apologized and she knew he was looking at her, but Lucy didn't look at him. Because, if she looked at him, looked at those sea blue eyes, she would no longer be able to hide.

"it's okay," Was all she could manage to respond. And she wanted to leave right there and then. But she couldn't. And she didn't know why, but she knew that she should. 

"Actually this is good because...I...I've been meaning to talk to you," Wyatt continued. Lucy felt her lips form into a frown then. Those were the last words that she needed to hear this morning. Especially since she knew what he was going to say. And she didn't need another heartbreak.

"Wyatt, whatever you're going to say just...please just don't," She pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. She allowed herself to look into his eyes then and she immediatley wish she hadn't, for they were filled with hurt and questioning. Her eyes moved to his lips to try and take her concentration off his pain, and saw that they parted, signaling he was going to interject. She stopped him.

"Look...whatever we had....whatever we felt? it's-it's over now. It _has_ to be. It was new and exciting and a place where we could both let our guards down, but...."  _It had consequences...it had heartbreak._

"....you have your wife now. And you should go be with her," Lucy stressed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Her eyes scanned his face; trying to pinpoint the thoughts going on in his head. She couldn't find them. 

"Well..If...if that's how you feel...I guess I'll... just see you around the bunker," She waited for it.  _Babydoll._ She needed it.

"Goodbye..." He paused and Lucy's heart did too.

"babydoll," He whispered. Lucy closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pieces of her heart that she would have to pick up later.

A sigh escaped her lips. She knew he was waiting for it. She knew he needed it too.

"Goodbye..." She paused, gathering up all the courage in the world to get rid of the consequences.

"Sweetheart"

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm ngl....this was super painful to write. I'm a super hardcore lyatt shipper, but...this is just what came out? And I'm so so sorry.


End file.
